the_wings_of_fire_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
The Continent of Everlasting Frost
land of inactivity Land of Frost and Woe "The sky is white with swirling mist, '' ''as ancient curses swirl and twist. '' ''Our scales are painted into red, blue and gold, '' ''as our hearts grow black with endless cold. '' ''One day chaos will be well, and the five tribes will be free of our frozen hell." -Queen Chalcedony of the QuartzWings The Frozen Tribes ArmorWings Appearance: Thick and muscular with long, powerful legs, tails and heads. Typically have gray, brown, or pale brown scales. Horns are curved like those of a ram. Named after types of rocks based on their scales. Abilities: To make up for a lack of firebreath, ArmorWings are stronger than the average dragon; they are able to smash bones, rocks and wood with their tails. Their thick plated scales have very few weak spots. Queen King Princesses/Princes Soldiers Citizens Dragonets Assassins Hybrids Hybrid Points left: 5/5 QuartzWings Appearance: Reflective, glass-like light silver, white, or gray scales and elegent tails, neck and legs. Excellent blacksmiths and very advanced. Can be as short as a WarWing's claw or as tall as the average SkyWing. Named after types of minerals, gems or metal forms. Abilities: Can shift sizes to fit through gaps and are the most intelligent of the tribes on the conitinent. Able to spit a substance similar to molten metal, which will freeze upon contact with any object. Queen ~ WarWings ~ WarWings have deerlike antlers for horns and sharp spikes down their neck, back, and tail, two large wings, a long tail covered in spikes that can puff out and come loose enough to fall off like those of a porcupine, and wickedly sharp claws and teeth. WarWings are twice the size of an adult NightWing, and often paint themselves in teal, scarlet, or gold patterns. They are a nomadic tribe, often in aggressive and dangerous battles with other tribes, but mainly BiteWings and FeralWings. Their names circle around different kinds of tribal weapons. They are very intelligent, but move around in search of game, and fight each other brutally and endlessly. After all, it is ''every tribe for themselves. '~ FeralWings ~''' FeralWings are large dragons, built slightly like HuntWings. They have frayed ends to their scales which give the appearance of fur. FeralWings have mainly white scales with gray, blue, brown, or black hints and faint markings. FeralWings have massive sabertooth-like fangs. Several dragons are afraid of their wild and aggressive nature, living and roaming in packs under one alpha, the strongest member of their group. Each pack is even wilder than the last, each practicing brutal behaviors like cannibalism, tyranny, and They are named after different prehistoric creatures or other ancient living things. They're basically prehistoric HuntWings. NOT WOLVES. SMILODONS. ~* Frozen Mythos *~ Religion & Mythology ~* Current Characters *~ ArmorWings QuartzWings WarWings BiteWings Feralwings ~* Tribe Dynamics *~ ArmorWings Allies Enemies Neutral Agreements QuartzWings Allies Enemies Neutral Agreements WarWings Allies Enemies Neutral Agreements FeralWings Allies Enemies Neutral Agreements BiteWings Allies Enemies Neutral Agreements ~* Joining Form *~ Name: Tribe: Brief Description: Desired Rank: Other: ~* The Continent of Everlasting Frost *~ Category:Continents